Strangers on a Train
by Laverne Hayes
Summary: Severus Snape is on the road towards a new life after surviving the final battle at Hogwarts. Based on the song "Strangers on a Train," by Lovage, this short story focuses on a mysterious stranger Snape encounters on the train and their interactions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First, thank you Starla Avalon for being an awesome beta and encouraging me. Second, this story is based on the song _Strangers on a Train_ by Lovage. This scenario popped into my head while listening to the song. Finally, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

Also, to avoid copyright infringement, all characters/places/terms etc. that seem familiar most likely belong to J.K. Rowling.

**An Unexpected Encounter**

Severus Snape was enjoying watching the landscape fly by outside the compartment window. For the first time in his life he had nowhere to be and no one to take orders from. He was a free man and intended to enjoy it.

He wondered how long it would take for someone to find him. Absentmindedly scratching the scars on his neck left by Nagini, his thoughts turned towards the final battle at Hogwarts and his narrowly avoided demise.

_A paranoid man by nature, the potions master of Hogwarts made it a habit to carry various healing draughts along with other necessary medical items in the pockets of his robes. An undetectable extension charm allowed him to be prepared for the worst at all times. Because of these safety measures, Severus was able to stop the poisonous spread of Nagini's venom and patch himself up enough to pull through._

_He disillusioned himself on the way back to his chambers, after making sure the bane of his existence for the past twenty years was dead of course, and grabbed a travel bag containing everything needed for a new start. After a quick walk to the closest apparition point and a stroll through Diagon Alley into muggle London, Severus got on the first train towards the country._

So lost in thought, the passing steward rapped on the door several times before Severus finally looked up.

"A vodka martini, stirred not shaken," said the rather rotund man as he set the drink down on a tray jutting out from the wall.

Severus nodded his thanks and prepared to grab his drink when a lovely young woman entered the compartment, sliding the door closed as the steward saw himself out.

"Pardon me sir, is this seat taken?" she motioned to the seat across from him. Severus gestured for the young brunette to sit as he took her in.

He couldn't help but notice her hourglass figure and long legs as she smoothed out her skirt and took the proffered seat.

"I overheard not stirred but shaken, and I could really throw one back."

Severus watched the alluring creature in front of him grab his drink, a hint of amusement livening his features. As she knocked his drink back he admired her figure, taking in her olive skin tone and the way her brown curls seemed to caress her skin. He wondered what it would feel like for him to caress her skin. As he gazed at an errant curl sweeping along the swell of her breasts, he realized she was looking straight at him.

When his eyes met hers, he was surprised to find a hunger there.

"Such a thirst doesn't always allow forward tact," she whispered in a husky tone," so, if you would sir, pardon me. A stiff one is my specialty."

Severus felt his trousers tighten at the double entendre and thanked the gods for depositing him with this seductress.

"Would you care for another?" he politely inquired.

She nodded in assent and let him order two more. Now it was her turn to study the dark man in front of her. She found him quite attractive. His nose was rather large and his hair seemed on the oily side but there was something about his presence that drew her in. And that voice, sweet merciful heaven, what promise it held.

"Do you enjoy riding the train?" she asked, cocking her head the side as she continued studying his person.

"I find it perfectly diverting when I have nowhere to be," came his honest reply, though that wasn't the only thing he found diverting. "And what about you," he continued. "Does a lovely woman such as yourself enjoy the train?"

She smiled at the compliment. "I really like to ride the train," she started, then in a lower voice continued, "especially when I forget where I'm going."

"Does that happen often?" his lips quirked upwards at the idea.

"Only when the company is sufficiently distracting," she growled. There was no mistaking the heat in her eyes.

Severus felt himself heating up as the tension in the compartment escalated. Their gazes locked and just as the tension threatened to burst the steward reappeared, two drinks in hand effectively dampening the mood.

Drink firmly in hand, Severus broke the silence. "We must celebrate with a toast. It isn't often I find myself with such...enchanting company."

"You're very charming sir. Now, here's to you. I don't need to know your name, or what you do," she lifted her glass to his. "Here's to strangers on a train."

"Strangers on a train," he repeated, clinking their glasses together.

There was a pregnant pause once the couple drained their glasses. Severus knew what he wanted but hadn't decided on the approach just yet.

"I really like the way the train feels," the woman murmured, closing her eyes with a sigh. "The motion of the wheels; it's lovely," she continued.

Her eyes opened slowly to find the dark man beside her, his eyes burning with desire. Their eyes mirrored each other as they melted into liquid pools of need. In one of those rare moments that feels infinite though only lasting a few seconds, his lips found hers and they were consumed in an all-encompassing passion.

Surreptitiously casting a notice-me-not charm to the door, and thanking his forethought for procuring a new and untraceable wand, Severus pressed closer to her, moving his lips towards her jawline and down her slender neck.

Gasping in pleasure, chest heaving, the young stranger rubbed up against his body, feeling the proof of his arousal.

Zippers were pulled and knickers were torn as the couple sought to join one another. After connecting on a plane of pure bliss and desire, Severus found himself panting on the floor of the compartment, the young woman looking out the window as she tried to catch her breath and straighten out her clothing.

The train stopped and the woman heard the station called out, startled. "I'd better go," she addressed the sated man still on the floor. "This is my station you know. I've had a lovely time," she smiled.

Severus looked up at her, matching her smile. "Thank you for a rather pleasurable diversion."

"The pleasure is all mine," she insisted. "All mine," she repeated to herself in a whisper as she exited to the compartment leaving the dark stranger on the floor, wondering what other enjoyments he would find with his new freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

It had been six months since the fateful day Harry Potter saved the Wizarding world. Severus Snape was supposedly dead and cleared of all crimes posthumously.

The disappearance of his body though, was generating whispers. Added to that the fact that his vault at Gringotts had been cleared months before his death and many of his rarer books had vanished, there were plenty in the Wizarding world who were generating and believing conspiracy stories.

It became one of the former professor's favorite past times to read new theories surrounding these events. The latest one came from a middle-aged witch who claimed she saw his body restored by aliens before being sucked up into their ship.

He smiled at the thought and read some more theories before returning to work. Life as a free man had been good. He had been researching and creating new potions under a false name, happy he didn't have to answer anyone. The residuals he was taking in were quite profitable. The only thing missing, was someone to share it with.

The answer to his loneliness came the next morning at the market. Browsing the aisles, he noticed a curly-haired brunette struggling to reach a jar just slightly too high up. As he grabbed said jar and handed it to her he noticed a familiar face.

"Ridden any trains lately," Severus inquired towards the mysterious stranger who gave him quite a tumble six months back.

"I've been on a couple, but the..._ride_, just hasn't been the same," she grinned up at him.

"You know," he started. "I never did catch your name."

"Scarlet," she replied, extending her hand.

"Severus," he replied, taking her hand and holding on to it. "I enjoyed our drink together very much Scarlet. I was wondering if you would like to join me again sometime."

"I would love that Severus," she replied with a smile, their hands still connected.

Severus returned home that afternoon sporting a soft smile. He had work he enjoyed, a promising woman to stave off any loneliness, and freedom. He hoped the Wizarding world continued in their ignorance of his situation but he would face that bridge if necessary when he came to it. For now he had a life to live and a date to prepare for.


End file.
